This project will study the role of prostaglandins and phospholipids on the mechanism of lipolysis and antilipolysis in response to hormones in adipose tissue and liver. The studies will endeavor to better understand the interrelationships between these physiological compounds and the relationship to levels of cAMP when the tissue is treated with agents that increase or decrease this metabolite. In order to carry out this project a radioimmunoassay for prostaglandin will be set up. In addition, prostaglandins will be measured in parallel by the conversion of the radioactive substrate to prostaglandin as measured by thin layer chromatography. In parallel, on thin layer, the effect of hormonal treatment on phospholipid metabolism will be studied.